


Girls Will Be

by FreshBrains



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Gender Issues, Genderswap, Lesbian Character, POV Zach, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray’s love for dinosaurs is still uncolored by the nagging feeling of <i>belonging</i>, that need to fit in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Will Be

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Comment_Fic prompt: [Jurassic World, Zach & Gray Mitchell, if they'd been a pair of sisters](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/630946.html?thread=86373538#t98484898).
> 
> I know the term 'genderswap' isn't the greatest--in this fic, there's no reason to think that Gray and Zach aren't trans girls, and there's also no reason that it couldn't be an AU where they are cis girls. It doesn't matter either way to the story, so choose whichever you see fit!

“Z, come _on_ ,” Gray says, tugging on the edge of her sister’s sundress. “Put away your phone for like, _three_ seconds, please.”  
  
“I’m right behind you,” Zoe says, still grinning at the text on her phone. Her ballet flats slap against the flagstones, mirroring the clip of Gray’s flip-flops, and not even she can ignore the sounds of Jurassic World beckoning them inside. When she looks up, flicking her bangs out of her face, Gray grins up at her.  
  
“Knew it,” Gray says, clasping Zoe’s hand in hers. “You _are_ excited.”  
  
“Shut up, dork,” Zoe says, but her face flushes as she takes it all in—the videos showing the different parks and fields, the maps and interactive menus telling them where to go next. She bites her lip, giving Gray a silly face. “I sort of want to see the raptors first.” She knows they have to go see Aunt Claire—cool Aunt Claire who seems to _really_ have her life together—but there’s still a little time to wander.  
  
“Then let’s go,” Gray says, tugging Zoe along, practically vibrating with excitement.  
  
Zoe follows, tucking her phone into her sweater pocket. There’s a part of her that wishes she was back home with Kelly, sitting on the couch, snuggling during _American Idol_ , trying not to kiss her when they were alone in her bedroom and totally failing. But there’s also a part that’s excited not only for herself, but for Gray—Gray is still a kid, not a chick or a babe (or a _bitch_ ), not someone whose tastes and preferences are dictated by Pinterest and Taylor Swift. Gray’s love for dinosaurs is still uncolored by the nagging feeling of _belonging_ , that need to fit in.  
  
Zoe wants to keep that going as long as possible—and if she can, she’d like to try to remember what it felt like to love something just for yourself.


End file.
